Open, Pop, Swallow
by Love-of-all-Things
Summary: Lots of things have changed since the whole 'Graduation' incident...including a new relationship for Shego and Drakken. But one thing hasn't changed; Shego and Drakken do NOT want kids...ever! Someone should have told them; never say never. D/S.
1. Monday

**Open, Pop, Swallow**

**A/N: **I absolutely love Drakken and Shego as a couple! There I said it! It doesn't help the fact that I'm probably too old to be watching Kim Possible, but Shego and Drakken make the show too awesome for me to pass up. Anyway, I imagine Drakken and Shego having kids one day...and I know its weird, given Shego's personality and everything, but there's just something about Drakken's character that screams out 'daddy.' I can totally imagine Drakken being an over protective dad...especially if you add daughters to the mix. Thus, the conception of this story. Its all about change, really. Shego and Drakken that is, facing change after the Global Justice ceremony following the 'graduation' episode. At first this change involves job offers and 'what to do next,' but it soon invades their relationship, ideals and 'way of life.' I don't want to say too much...I fear ruining the story...but why not find out for yourselves what I am trying to say...

**Disclaimer: **I 100% do not own Kim Possible.

**Monday: **_Open, pop, swallow._

Shego hated Mondays. Mondays happened to be the day of the week that Drakken came up with his crazy, 'doomed to fail' plans, which meant Shego became his object of ranting. It had been a long time since the two found themselves in evil-scheming mode, but Drakken was sure he wanted to go back to planning and Shego was getting restless. But these newly developed plans, that luckily they haven't yet put into action, still required Shego to work, work that Shego knew was heedless, as his plans always seemed to be fail-proof. Well...there was _one _exception, but both decided to never acknowledge the incident. It wasn't like they _wanted _to save the world. But how could they not? After all, Drakken's ultimate plan _is _or _was _global domination, therefore they needed Earth intact in order to actually dominate it. Warmonga and Warhawk were in the way of that goal, therefore they _had _to save the world. Or at least that's what they told themselves. On the plus side, saving the world did have its perks; not only did Global Justice grant them global pardon, but Drakken and Shego were bombarded with countless, countless and even more countless offers of global scientific, innovative and secret service employment opportunites (with large cash rewards to boot) but Shego found she had a particular perk she enjoyed the most; Drakken himself. In the past 6 months, since the ceremony, Shego found she savoured the newly intimate moments with her employer, although she rarely, if ever, admitted it.

"Nrrgh," Drakken groaned, grabbing a pillow and smothering it onto his face, "what time is it?"

"What do I look like, a human clock?" Shego responded, as she sat at the vanity she had installed into _his _private chambers, exclusively for _her _own use.

"Zip the lip, Shego," Drakken replied, his voice somewhat muffled through the pillow, "It's the last thing I need in the morning."

Shego grinned as she looked at her dishevled boss, laying on his big, round, red bed, pillow tightly held against his face and pleasingly shirtless. Oh, she definately enjoyed the whole 'Drakken' perk, especially how accessed she was into his personal space. It gave her more...mocking opportunities. Quietly, Shego left her vanity and made her way onto her employer's side of the bed, cuddling into his warm, blue skin. "Why are you suffocating yourself with that pillow? Its not like there's any light penetrating this dark, dreary lair."

Drakken slowly lowered the red pillow as his eyes glanced around the room, analyzing the scenerio, "Hmm...habit, I suppose."

Shego sighed as she nuzzled Drakken's neck, non-chalantly making circles around his bellybutton, "I know. If you haven't noticed, I've been waking up to you for the last 6 months."

"For the last 6 months, _Shego_, you've been stealing the covers, talking incessantly in your sleep, none of which makes sense by the way, and continually kicking me! I never knew sleeping with you was so dangerous," Drakken complained.

"Dr. D., I _am _dangerous. Besides I don't _kick, _I _cuddle_," Shego teased, arm lazily draped around Drakken's torso.

"Cuddle? Please, I haven't had this many bruises since Kim Possible destroyed our last lair! Where was that anyway?" Drakken pondered.

Shego moaned as she moved her body closer into that of her employer's, hoping to stimulate an arousal, "Who knows. Who cares."

"Shego-I-hermph!" Drakken began only to be silenced by Shego's lips crashing down upon his own. Yes, Shego definately enjoyed being a part of his personal space; mocking opportunities and more...

Slowly breaking the kiss, Shego climbed on top of her employer, legs pinned to either of his sides. "Now," Shego purred, rubbing his lower abdomen, seductively making her hands move up to either side of his face, "What's the plan for today, doc?" She slowly lowered her upper torso onto his; black, shiny lips only inches from his own, "You're not gonna make me work are you?"

Drakken's eyes met with Shego's bright green ones. It seemed, for the time being anyway, that he was lost for words. Sure they've been together for 6 months, which included a ridiculous amount of nudity as well as morning, noon and midnight romps, but there were moments like this, with Shego wrapped around him, on top of him, clad only in incredibly sexy black lace lingerie that made him speechless. Less than a year ago, Drakken was a 40-year-old virgin whose feelings for his 30-year-old vixen sidekick became perplexingly unprofessional. He had wanted more...much more, and while he finally got to that stage, there were times, like this, where Shego made him question his own reality. Her lips were so moist...so inviting...so plump, raising his head only centimeters from the pillow, he rose to meet her lips with his own, when suddenly her words reached his brain receptors. Growling, Drakken pushed his employee off him. "Shego, I don't pay you to just sit around and look pretty! Besides last night I dreamt my most wonderous take-over-the-world scheme ever!"

"Oi," Shego sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Now, Shego, what comes to mind when I say Michael Jackson, prom and teen spirit?" Drakken questioned, kneeling in front of Shego on the bed.

"Stupid," Shego answered, filing her nails.

"SHEGO! Mind your tongue!" Drakken cried, blue face turning purple by the minute. "You haven't even heard the plan!"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No! Now imagine if you will-"

"You mean _against _my will, don't you?" Shego retorted.

"SHEGO!!" Drakken exlaimed, pulling at his messy morning hair. Shego smirked; to think, months ago they would have been having this "conversation" in his lab, certainly not on his red silk and satin sheets, wearing striped blue pajama pants and black lingerie.

"Alright, go on, go on," Shego smirked, examing her perfectly manicured black nails.

"As I was saying," Drakken continued, "Prom, as we all know, is the biggest night of every youth's life! Imagine them mingling and dancing when suddenly Thriller, by Michael Jackson of course, hits the speakers. And Shego, I'm not just talking about any plain old Thriller, I'm talking about a secretly-encrypted messaged Thriller. By the time the song ends we will have an army of youth!! And on top of it all, we will send out a hefty ransom for the return of the youth to their respective homes! Now! Tell me Shego! What do you think?"

"Dumb," Shego yawned, moving to lean against Drakken's chest.

"What? Why?"

"Army of youth? Didn't we have a plan similar to that before? Trust me Dr. D, its not going to work."

"But its foolproof!"

"_Everytime_," Shego seethed, "you say foolproof, it never works out!"

Drakken sighed, "Oh, you're right. I just jinxed my plan..."

Shego smiled as she gently placed her plam under Drakken's jawline and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Drew, it was jinxed from its very conception."

"Nrrgh, I just want the world to truly acknowledge my genius!"

"You never did get that tested did you?"

"Shego! It was my _genius plan _that saved the world!"

"There you go!" Shego exclaimed, "The world _has_ seen your genius! And trust me they _are_ acknowledging it; I mean our phone lines are constantly jammed with offers and didn't Mr. Dr. Possible, or whatever, invite you to join the scientific team to work on the centurian project?"

"Pff, James Possible! I'd rather lick the bathroom floor, passionately kiss each and every one of the henchmen and phone up my mother and invite her to live with us for the rest of our lives!"

Shego groaned, collapsing on the bed beside Drakken, "You had to bring up your mother, didn't you?"

Drakken moaned, "What did she do now?" Drakken knew Mama Lipsky was getting on Shego's very last nerves, and he too was close to snapping. It all started after the ceremony. Unfortunately, that blasted ceremony was broadcast internationally, which would have been dandy had it not been broadcast on a tiny television at the Lipsky residence in Flordia. Following the ceremony Mama Lipsky became obsessed with a certain aspect of Drakken's life. It wasn't Drakken's international recognition of heroism or "past" evil scientist ways that set Mama Lipsky off, she did however both congratualte her son on his success as well as berate him for 'lying' to her about the whole 'radio doctor' thing; in fact, it was something that was incredibly minor. It barely got any airtime, a minute, if even that. The 'situation' that Mama Lipsky became obsessed with simply involved Drakken, Shego and his vines; it wasn't like they kissed, let alone physically hugged (the vines had actually crushed their bodies together), but somehow Mama Lipsky took that scenerio to mean that Drakken and Shego were a couple. In reality, it was the beggining of a relationship (which included a hot and steamy night in the jungle lair follwing the Global Justice reception), but Mama Lipsky could not have known that. No one knew that! It appeared Mama Lipsky was far too perceptive, that, or crazy.

"She _graciously_ subscribed me to "American Pregnancy" magazine for a whole year! I got my first magazine yesterday," Shego seethed, lifting the magazine from under her pillow, "Ugh, when will she give it up?"

"She's a Lipsky, Shego, she doesn't know the meaning of 'giving up'," Drakken sighed. Mama Lipsky wanted to be a grandmother, and she wanted it now. Ideally, she'd love to have her Drewbie married first, but she wasn't sure what the 'mad scientist' philosophy on 'marriage,' really was. Plus, Drakken was in a relationship! She was starting to doubt any girl was good enough for her little Drewbie. Apparently, Shego was that girl. And who was Mama Lipsky to push her luck? Drakken wasn't getting younger and Shego wasn't getting any younger and _she _certainly wasn't getting any younger; she wanted a grandchild before she died, dammit! Unfortunately, Drakken and Shego had other ideas and Mama Lipsky was either oblivious to them or just plain stubborn.

"Ugh," Shego moaned, "There is NO way I'm having a baby! It's just wrong. Plus, there is NO way I'm losing this fabulous figure for some spawn."

Drakken nodded in agreement, "Plus all they do is poop and cry and scream and vomit and eat! How helpful is that? Spoiled brats."

"And honestly, we'd be the worst parents in history...I mean, evil villians don't exactly make for loving parents," Shego noted.

"No kidding...it's hard enough caring for the henchmen...add children to the mix and I think we're pretty much screwed."

"And then those dirt-loving brats turn into adolescents...which is ten times worse. Not only do they poop and cry and scream and vomit and eat, they also talk back and argue and give sass."

"Please, tell me you're still on the pill?" Drakken pleaded, looking deep into Shego's eyes.

Shego quirked an eyebrow, "You think I'm stupid? Of course I'm on the pill! Speaking of which, you're not running low on condoms are you?"

Drakken blushed, "No, but all this baby talk is making me think I should start doubling up...in which case I think we'll need another stash."

"Good plan," Shego agreed, which made Drakken gloat, "Don't get carried away genius. Anyway, I'll pick some up tommorrow when I go to the pharmacy."

"Good!" Drakken exclaimed.

"So how about you get one of those condoms on and we make this morning _extra _special?" Shego purred, playing suggestively with Drakken's waist elastic.

Drakken smiled, "My pleasure."


	2. Tuesday

**Open, Pop, Swallow**

**Disclaimer: **Please refer to the first chapter.

**Tuesday: **_Open, Pop, Swallow. _

Travelling to the _local _pharmacy was always a hassle, especially during their stays in the carribean lair. Not only did Shego have to get up at an ungodly hour (5 am), she then had to travel a good hour by boat and then drive a good half hour by car (lamborgini, courtesy of her enormous salary) into a small town that didn't even have the basic necessity of a mall. However, this town did have a small drug mart that Drakken and Shego had found themselves patrons of whenever they happened to travel to their carribean lair. The patrons of the town hadn't known the identities of the villians, and generally paid little attention to them...other than the initial shock of seeing their abnormal skin pigments. It was a pleasant feeling; nobody knowing your name or your story, unfortunately that had all been before the GJ ceremonial broadcast.

Shego backed her car into a tiny, dirt parking lot that belonged to what looked like a tiny, white convinence store. The car against the scenery was a sharp contrast and in the past caused a spectacle. However, people learned quickly that Shego's vehicle wasn't something to be messed with...especially with its high end security system, which included semi-automatic machine guns and rockets, deployed if patrons did not heed the car's initial warning system. Sometimes Drakken really _could_ invent useful gadgets.

The bell above the glass entrance door chimed as Shego entered the mart. Shego didn't necessarily enjoy such 'early' morning shopping trips, and if she could, she certainly would've opted for a later time. Sadly, with new-found publicity came new-found troubles and while Shego generally enjoyed trouble (she was, afterall, a villian), this kind of trouble was particularily annoying. Looking around, the shop seemed fairly bare, except for one or two customers which appeared far too engrossed in their own shopping to heed Shego any mind. Relieved, Shego strode to the back where the pharmacy was located.

Behind the pharmacy was a younger gentlemen, busily restocking pharmaceutical supplies. Shego cleared her throat (she wasn't a particularily patient woman). Turning around the young man smiled at Shego's presence, "Ah, how are you today miss?"

"Yeah, good, whatever. Listen, I need a refill on my medication," Shego replied, absently waving off his greeting with a flip of the hand.

The man approached his old computer at the front of his till, "O-kay miss, let me bring up your name on the computa. Ah hah! There you are Miss. Whoabackov. Anotha three months worth?"

"Sure, sure," Shego answered, "How long?"

"Give me anotha 10 minutes, o-kay?"

"Yeah, yeah, alright." Shego said, turning to leave the counter, in search of other shopping.

"Oh by da way, I saw you on TV! Is your name _really _Sheila Whoabackov, because dey _definately_ did _not_ say dat name on the television," The pharmacist interupted, "What was it again? Shega, Shegu...She-"

"Yeah, yeah, Shega, Shegu," Shego responded, "Now listen," she snapped, grabbing onto the man's collar while igniting her fist into green flames, "I don't pay you to question me with stupid questions, I pay you to give me my drugs! So read my lips, 'Shut up and get to work!'"

The pharmacist gulped as Shego set him down, "Yes Miss. I'll call you when your medication is ready."

"Good," Shego replied turning toward the other aisles.

With a basket in hand Shego made her way down the little snack/food aisle. 'Skim milk for me, 2% for the doc,' Shego thought, opening a fridge and retrieving her items.

"MOMMY! I WANT THAT CANDY!" Shego dropped the milk jugs in a sudden surprise to the outburst, milk spilling everywhere.

"Excuse me miss," a middle-aged woman informed Shego, "You will need to pay for dat."

"Ugh, whatever," Shego seethed, taking out change for the milk. Shego whipped her head toward the source of the outburst. It appeared a young girl, no more than 4 or 5, was stomping her feet on the floor, tears streaming down her face as her mother tried desperately to quiet the child down.

"Emilia, it is too early for candy," The mother whispered, visibly pleading with the child to simmer down.

"I DON'T CARE, I WANT THAT CANDY, NOW!!!" The child, apparently named Emilia, exclaimed, "NOW!!!"

The mother sighed kneeling in front of her child, "Emilia, I bought you candy yesterday remember?"

The toddler was sobbing uncontrollably, her face red with anger, "I didn't even like that candy, I WANT THIS CANDY!" She cried pointing to a package of licorice.

"Emilia stop!" The mother replied, attmepting the sterner approach.

"MO-MO-MOMMY! PLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE!" The child begged falling onto the floor.

"Emilia, if you don't stop you can't play with Johnny today!" The mother declared, attempting to get the child to stand up. It was to no avail, the child was now kicking and squirming on the floor in a fit of rage.

"WH-WH-WHY ARE YOU SOOOOO MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emilia exclaimed.

"That's it, I'm calling daddy!"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" The child cried out. Shego could barely take it, she could feel her fists heat up. She needed to get out of this aisle now; although the screams of the brat could be heard throughout the tiny shop. Leaving the aisle Shego bumped into another young woman holding a baby in her hands; the baby too was crying in a fit of rage, or hunger, or whatever the hell it is that babies cry over. It's mouth was visibly soiled with regurgitated formula. Shego thought she was going to lose it. When suddenly she remembered...condoms. She was supposed to pick some up for Drakken, thank God she remembered! She was not going to take chances, not after today, anyway. Just as she grabbed the packages from off the shelf, she heard the pharmacist call out her name. Shego quickly made her way to the counter. The quicker she got out of here, the better.

"Ah! Here is your prescription, any questions?" The pharmacist asked, handing Shego the bag of medication.

"No, no, just give me the goods. Really, you should have a no brat policy, it'll bring in more sane customers," Shego seethed.

"Ah dey are all not so bad...besides everyone has bad days, right?"

Shego rolled her eyes...her pharmacist was a sentimental idiot, she'd have to consider seeing a more 'normal' pharmacist, "Covered like always I take it?"

"You betcha!" The pharmacist laughed. Shego frowned...she was not in a mood for jolly people. Without another word Shego left the counter, shouldered the woman who made her pay for the spilled milk (that wasn't even her damn fault), exited the store and upon entering her sports car, sped down the tiny road toward the coast. Her entire hour and a half trip back to the lair did not calm her nerves. Instead, she continually replayed her annoying trip over and over in her head; the skim and 2% milk combining together in some sort of unnatual combination in response to a stupid brat's temper tantrum, the stupid child and her obviously incompetant mother and that high-pitched squealing of another spawn-popper's baby. By the time Shego entered the main entrance of the lair, she was in a rotten mood.

"Hey Shego!" Drakken replied, reading the paper.

"Hey yourself Dr. D! Next time you want me to pick something up for you at the convinence store, do it yourself!" Shego exclaimed, throwing the packages of condoms into Drakken's face.

"I thought that-"

"You thought what?" Shego growled, fists enflamed.

"Uh...uh...nothing," Drakken cowered.

"UGH!" Shego screamed, collapsing onto the couch, "please tell me you have something for me to do!"

"Well, I, um, I haven't been able to do a lot of 'evil-thinking', I decided to check all our messages, y'know, since they're pretty much plugging up the phone lines..."

"So anyone interesting call?" Shego questioned.

"Well, the CIA is still wondering if you were interested in a, and I quote, 'a postition with a promising salary,'" Drakken responded.

"A 'promising' salary? Puh-lease," Shego groaned, "was that it?"

"Well, The Middleton Science and Technology Center called again," Drakken began, nervousness giving out in his tone.

"And..." Shego prompted.

"They're still interested in offering me a position on the centurian project, the pays not so bad," Drakken continued, looking everywhere but at Shego.

Shego quirked an eyebrow, "I thought you'd bascially want to die than work with Dr. Possible."

Drakken laughed, nervously, "Well, it would be a good opportunity to show up James...in front of all his collegues."

"So that's it," Shego replied, voice competely montone. It made Drakken snap his head in her direction.

"What's it?"

"You've gone legit," Shego maintained.

"Legit? No, no, no," Drakken scrambled, "It's just, I mean, you've said it yourself, my schemes have been sort of 'not-to-par' as of recent, and I think I need some time to, y'know, get them gears in my noggin turning!"

"Drakken, I-"

"I mean, I don't need to take the job! It was just a thought. Besides, I'd be on the inside! Think of it! All the technology and project blue-prints within my reach...I could easily turn this offer into evil glory with the snap of my fingers."

Shego tiredly lifted her body from the couch and made her way onto her employer's lap. She couldn't help but notice the blush that crept onto his face as she invaded his personal space...she loved it. Even after their relationship reached new heights, Drakken still acted like a complete virign with every touch and invasion of personal bubbles. Why she enjoyed that, she didn't know. "Do you want to be evil?" Shego questioned, grabbing Drakken's face in her hands.

"I-I-I," Drakken stammered. He stared into Shego's shimmering eyes. Would she leave if he did decide to go legit? Afterall, Shego was a free-spirit, it was a wonder he kept her interested all this time. He didn't know, he truly did not know. Sure, he'd love to take over the world; it would show everybody around him he wasn't just some bumbling idiot but then he saved the world and people began acknowledging his achievements. People wanted his work, his expertise, his _genius. _The centurian project only employed the best of the best, and now he, Dr. Drakken, was to be included. Drakken could no longer look Shego in the eyes, "I-I don't know." He turned his face away from her grasp.

"How much would they pay?"

"Depending on my contributions, anywhere in the millions!"

"Meh...so pays not bad..."

"Shego?"

"Drakken, take the job."

"What!"

"I said take the job."

"But Shego-"

"Dr. D, try it out. Maybe you do want to go legit...I don't know, and if you change your mind, like you said, you'd have access to some of the most top-secret projects on Earth," Shego explained.

Drakken sighed, "Shego, what about you?"

"Drakken, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," Shego responded.

"I just, I don't want you to-"

"To go? Hah! You can't get rid of me that quickly! Besides, we've got two packages of condoms to use and three months worth of birth control to take advantage of," Shego purred.

Drakken smiled. Shego wasn't going anywhere, at least not for now. He would decline the offer if it meant keeping Shego around, she was, in a way, his muse. He needed their witty banter, he needed her to keep him in line, he needed her in all her glory. Funny, he could have done well enough without her a while back but now that they had acknowledged their mutual feelings, as awkward as that may have been; he never felt like he needed her as he did now. He was embarassed to admit he was curious about the centuian offer. It would mean they would temporarily have to relocate to Middleton, but he would disclose that at another time. He didn't want to ruin the moment...that is, until he opened his big mouth and said, "Weren't you supposed to pick up milk?"

"Argh!" Shego yelled, plasma breaking a painting off the rock wall, "Don't mention that ever again!"

"What? Milk?" Drakken asked bewildered.

"Yes, I mean, no, I mean don't mention shopping or milk or kids ever!"

"Shopping, you love. But milk and kids?"

"Drakken, there is NO way we're having kids. So you can tell your mother to just shut her little mouth or I'll-"

"Speaking of mother," Drakken replied, taking something from under his seat and handing it to Shego, "Apparently you're now subscribed to 'Your Baby and You' magazine."

"No Drakken! No! You call your mother and tell her that we are not giving birth to a litter of spoiled, dirty, brats, just so she can be some damned grandmother!"

"Really Shego, this is mother we're talking about...nothing I say will deter her."

"Bullshit, Drew!" Shego exclaimed, "You're just afraid of standing up to your mother!"

"Have you met the woman?!?" Drakken cried, standing up, face to face with his sidekick.

"Yes, and she's merely 5"2, looks quite easy to take out and completely out of her mind!"

"Shego-"

"Drakken, if there's one thing I learned today it's that kids are incredibly hard to control, loud and hard to shut up!"

"Ah, so you witnessed the infamous grocery store temper tantrum."

"That and a crazy crying baby, whose own mother probably didn't know what the hell it wanted!"

"So no maternal instincts?"

"Ha," Shego scoffed, "I've got as much maternal instinct as you've got evil in your blood!"

"Hey!" Drakken exclaimed, "I resent that!"

"Whatever, I need a shower...all this baby talk...uhhhh," Shego shuddered, making her way toward the bedroom. Before entering the room Shego took a glance back at Drakken, "Oh and Drew?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you make a quick trip into town and pick up some milk, we're running low..."

"Yes dear," Drakken murmered. It wasn't like he had a choice; what Shego wants, he gets.


	3. Wednesday

**Open, Pop, Swallow**

**Disclaimer: **Please refer to first chapter.

**Wednesday: **_Open, pop, swallow._

Shego decided, Tuesday night, that she preferred to stay at the caribbean while Drakken met with the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology, Wednesday morning. Shego took it upon herself to spend the day roasting under the sun and working on a perfect tan. Drakken, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. He cursed his blasted self-made flying craft for being so reliable and fast; at least if it broke down then he had the excuse of going back to carribean and travelling to Middleton some other time. He knew, however, that Shego would see right through his plan and call him a coward. Drakken refused to be a coward. He just wished he could convince his nerves to believe it. But who could blame him? This was completely new territory; it was _legal_, it was possibly the beginning of an _honest _living...something he wasn't used to.

Lost in his thoughts, Drakken was taken aback as Middleton came into view. The sun appeared to be rising; casting a beautiful mixture of pinks, oranges and purples in the morning sky. Families were getting ready to go about their daily rituals; husbands and wives drinking coffee, maybe grabbing a quick bite to eat before heading off to work. Then there were the parents; trying to force their children out of bed. Middleton seemed like the epitomy of the suburban family lifestyle. It made him uncomfortable...he and Shego were not suburban folk; they were evil, far-away lair types. _Ironic, _Drakken thought, _that of all the places in the world, I find myself back here. _The Middleton Institute of Science and Technology was bordering right along the edge of Middleton's boundaries. It was clean and white on the outside, with wide glass doors and windows, giving the place an overall sterile feel. Besides its clean cut appearence, Drakken couldn't help but notice that it was large...very large. Electric fences surrounded hundreds of acres of land behind it, that most likely housed the launching docks for the institute's space rockets. Drakken landed his hover craft in between two mini-vans in the parking lot; a sore thumb in comparison to the other vehicles in the lot. Taking a deep breath and trying to quench the feeling of uneasiness, Drakken made his way into the building.

The inside of the building was as sterile in appearence as it was on the outside. Smack center at the back of the lobby was a wide, white, marble reception desk that boasted a large sign behind it that read '_Middleton Institute of Science and Technology; Leading the World in Scientific and Technological Advances.' _Drakken cleared his throat as he approached the desk, "Excuse me," Drakken began, "But I'm here to meet with Dr. Wong?"

"Please hold," the red-headed receptionist replied into a speaker set, turning her attention onto Drakken, "Mr. Drew Lipsky is it?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'll page Dr. Wong, you may have a seat if you like," The receptionist replied, gesturing to the white leather chairs at the front of the room.

Dr. Drakken couldn't even think about sitting; he needed to work off his nervous energy. Drakken ignored the lady's request and began to pace the length of the reception area. How could Dr. Wong make him wait?! He was not a patient man. Why make him wait, when just days ago they were basically begging for Drakken to visit (at the very least)? Maybe it was a trap! If anybody knew about traps it was Dr. Drakken. Yes...the institute wanted to lure him into the building, where they then-

"Dr. Lipsky?"

"AHHHHH! What-who-when what?!" Dr. Drakken screamed, completely surprised by the interuption to his thoughts. When he realized the source of the interuption, he blushed, only to grunt in embarassment. Standing in front of him, was his once captive, director of the institute, Dr. Wanda Wong.

"Thanks for making it up here today, we're very excited to introduce you to our research facility," Dr. Wong greeted, shaking Drakken's hand. It was as though Drakken had never kidnapped the woman and she was meeting him for the first time...apparently a little international recognition went a long ways.

"Yes, well...um, okay then," Dr. Drakken bumbled, blue face turning a darker shade of purple. It took all his strength, and the thought of Shego scoffing at him, that kept him from turning right around and leaving the place.

"Would you like to see the facility?" Dr. Wong questioned.

"That'd be nice," Dr. Drakken mumbled.

"Very well," Dr. Wong continued, "This way." Drakken turned to follow Dr. Wong as she swiped an access card across some sort of scanner, followed by a digital analyzation of both her hand and retina. Once completing this security measure, Drakken witnessed a security system he was doomed to infiltrate without Shego's expertise. Approximately ten steel doors opened in response. The two made their way down a long metal hallway. Their footsteps were ampilified by the reflective nature of the surrounding steel. While this unnerved the mad scientist, Dr. Wong continued in her cool, relaxed gait, completely at home with the intense, bare and somewhat intimidating area.

The next three hours proved to be more exciting for Drakken. Dr. Wong's tour included that of the space and rocket research center; where Drakken was spoiled with sights and sounds of rocket technology, that he could only, in the past, ever dream about getting his hands on. They also accessed the biologics center, where scientists, completely absorbed in their work, studied new and mysterious bacteria and viruses, yet to be known by the rest of mankind. There were new lasers being developed, computers of new design and function being created, studies of compounds and elements and their remarkable potential (to which the centurian project relied heavily on) and, of which was most exciting to the mad doctor, the robotics center, where others tested, created and improved robots of various functions, shapes and intelligence. Drakken felt like a child in a toy store. The technology and resources were just at the tips of his fingertips, and he was not only invited to be a part of it, he was also _trusted_ and _wanted _to be a part of it. Never would a sane person allow the infamous Dr. Drakken near such precious and secret information and technology. It was a weird, yet exhilirating feeling. All aound him scientists worked and worked; brainstorming, blueprinting, discussing, testing, observing. In their white coats, these scientists were completely absorbed by their work...they were geeks, like him. Ironically, he felt like he could be accepted among this group of intellects. They were, afterall, like brothers and sisters, working to understand and create. He felt oddly...giddy. At a completely random moment, a small sound of glee escaped Drakken's lips, which prompted a sideways glance from Dr. Wong. Drakken immediately corrected his lapse with a masked grunt.

Dr. Wong smiled, "I take it you enjoyed the tour?"

"Um...I suppose...uh...yes," Drakken rambled.

"So can we say you're part of the team?" Dr. Wong inquired.

"Oh, well, I'd have to run it by-" Drakken began, suddenly aware he was about to bring up Shego. It surprised the scientist. Since when did he strive for Shego's acceptance? Or most importantly, since when did it become unconcious habit to run by _anything _with Shego.

"Your wife?" Dr. Wong questioned with a slight tone of disappointment. Drakken shook his head; why would Dr. Wong be disappointed?

Drakken gave a nervous laugh, "No, no, I'm...um...not married. I simply meant I'll have to think about it."

Dr. Wong nodded, "Please see that you do, but I implore you not to take too long, we need to know whether or not we should continue with the next steps of the project with or without your imput as soon as we can. We've halted the project until we know if you would like to contribute."

"You halted the project," Drakken sputtered, "On my behalf?!"

"Drakken, we are certain that you would bring valuble knowledge to the centurian team, but we understand that you probably have many other offers. We'd very much like you a part of the team and we'd prefer you be involved in as many steps in the project as possible; we halted the project, assuming you join us and your knowledge be used as efficiently as possible. We'd hate to continue the project and realize that some of your ideas may have benefited the project several steps prior."

"Ah, I see."

"May I introduce you to the people, if you choose to join us, who would be a part of your team?" Dr. Wong asked.

"Nrrgh, I suppose," Drakken murmered. He generally preferred to work alone.

Dr. Wong led him to a conference room, were a group of people seemed to be deep in conversation around piles of blueprints and papers; whiteboards covered in mathematical equations. The majority appeared to be middle-aged men, with two other females present (one blonde and seemingly young, the other appeared to be closer to Drakken's age). "Ladies, gentlemen," Dr. Wong interupted in her professional, alto voice, "May I introduce to you, Dr. Drew. Theodore. P Lipsky, _possible _new recruit to the project?"

Drakken timidly raised his hand in greeting; he wasn't used to this.

"Ah, Drew! Long time no see," a voice spoke, loud and clear and...familiar. Unpleasantly familiar.

Drakken growled, "James."

James laughed, reclining back against his leather chair, "At least you remember me. Gee golly, isn't this ironic? The foe of my teenage daughter and I, teaming up! Who would have thought?"

"Yes, ironic," Drakken seethed.

"The gang is back together then," another unpleasantly familiar voice replied. Drakken turned his head toward the target...erm...speaker...Professor Ramesh.

"Gang?" The young blonde female scientist present, inquired.

"Sure, sure," Ramesh continued, "Drew, James, Bob and I were college buddies."

"Yeah," Prof. Bob Chen chirped (another disappointingly familiar voice), "he created these hideous robot girls to accompany us to a dance."

"They were an early protype of my Bebe robots!" Drakken ranted. Possible, Ramesh and Chen chuckled; Drew was always so sensitive.

The young blonde scientist was intrigued, "_You _built the killer Bebes?"

"Well, I suppose there was a _minor _glitch," Drakken stammered. Somewhere, someone snorted.

"From what I heard, those Bebes gave our three stooges there," the blonde continued, gesturing toward James, Bob and Ramesh, "A little scare."

"Oh come on!" Ramesh exclaimed, "They gave Drew a _little _scare too, you know!"

"Professor Ramesh, what you fail to realize is that Drakken created a robot capable of purely independent thought...no master, no input of any sort to control its actions and thoughts," Blonde scientist continued. She turned her attention back to Drakken, "Dr. Lipsky, you are the only man I know who has accomplish that! You might as well have created an independent species!" Grumbles, likely envious, were heard throughout the room. Drakken was speechless...one minute he was being ridiculed and the next admired. Blonde scientist stood from her leather chair and strode toward Drakken. She extended her hand, "The name's Dr. Vivian Franes Porter."

"Um...hi," Drakken responded, timidly shaking her hand.

Dr. Porter smiled, "I genuinely hope you join the team, we could really use someone like you."

Dr. Wong stepped in front of the two, "Vivian, would you mind taking Dr. Lipsky to the front?"

"Certainly," Vivian responded, "In fact, I believe we've come to a stand still in this meeting," agreeing groans responded, "would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Sure...I should be getting back soon," Drakken responded, looking around for a possible exit.

"Ah...family waiting for you back home?" Vivian questioned as her co-scientists began to pack up from the day's meeting.

Drakken scoffed, "Please, I'm _hardly _a family man, its just a long ways back to the caribbean."

"The carribbean!" Vivian exclaimed, "And here I complain about the long commute from center street!" The conversation was interrupted by the door slamming open, just barely hitting Drakken. Both Drakken and Vivian, along with all others present jumped back in surprise.

"That was awesome!!" A youthful voice exclaimed.

"I know, now we have enough parts to finish our sub-orbital inducer!" Another replied. The children were oddly familiar...and unfortunately not pleasantly so.

"Jim, Tim," A stern voice commanded, "I brought you to the center to visit, not to raid the space center's technology."

"But dad," One of the boys complained, "We needed it too complete our sub-orbital inducer!"

"Yeah," The other clone boy agreed, "How else are we to intercept satelite signals?"

"Not to mention change their orbital course!" The other added.

Prof. Ramesh laughed, "Ah to be young!"

"Boys, return the equipment back to Dr. Siti, now!" James commanded.

"Aww..." The boys dralled, slumped forms turning to leave.

"When I take technology without asking I get hassled by GJ, the Possible boys do it and they get a slap on the wrist," Drakken murmered, to one in particular but himself. Apparently Vivian heard.

"You're telling me," Vivian giggled, "You'd think their father would have a better grip on those boys."

"Hey," one of the boys exclaimed, seeing Drakken, "You're that ugly blue guy Kim beats!"

"Yeah," the other joined, "Who let you in here?"

"For your information!" Drakken yelled, "I was INVITED!!!"

"Calm down Drew," James laughed, playfully slapping Drakken on the back, "They're just being boys."

"Nrrgh," Drakken growled.

Vivian leaned toward Drakken and whispered, "He should just keep them on a leash." Drakken turned toward Vivian in reply to her comment. Vivian smiled, "Mind if I walk you to your car?"

"Uh...sure," Drakken replied. Vivian and Drakken made there way down mazes of hallways; which Drakken assumed would eventually lead him to the main parking lot. He was going to need a map if he wanted to work here.

"Everyone talks about the Possible kids like they're the best thing since the atomic transducer ray," Vivian spoke, "I mean, that Kim girl I quite admire...long story...and those boys are incredibly smart...but everytime James brings them something gets broken, or goes missing or gets launched in orbit...and for the most part everyone just laughs. It's like they are encouraging such annoying behavior!"

"One of the many reason I don't have kids," Drakken murmered.

"Amen to that!" Vivian laughed.

Drakken glanced at Vivian from his periphery. He wasn't one to continue a conversation with anyone but generally Shego, but he found this particular topic amusing. Middleton seemed so family/child-friendly. Young families appeared to be sprouting left, right and center. What was Vivian, a woman in her child-bearing years, doing in an annoyingly sub-urban, family-infested town like Middleton? "You don't want children?"

"Are you kidding me?! It's like everyone in this town thinks kids are the most fabulous things! My neighbors are full of families of teenagers, and kids and babies and I live in a damned apartment! Do you know how incredibly annoying it is?"

"Hmm," Drakken agreed.

"I'm young," Vivan continued, "And I enjoy spontanaity as much as the next young adult, which is partly why I work here and why I admire James' daughter so much...but Middleton is so...so..."

"Ridiculously sub-urban?" Drakken aided, as Vivian swiped her access card, which prompted a dozen or so steel doors to slam open. Drakken and Vivian made their way down the desolate metal hallway where he had journeyed with Dr. Wong earlier.

"Exactly!" Vivian agreed, voice amplified by the steel, "It's like everyone here are robots. They start their mornings with coffee and a quick spousal kiss and end their evening cuddled next to their partners on the couch watching the evening news. There's only a couple of us in town who like to head out and mix it up! Y'know?"

Drakken wasn't sure if he could relate to mixing up the town, even in his twenties he tended to be a home-body, but he definately related to the disgust of suburban living. He was an evil lair type, he didn't do the non-chalant coffee and morning chit-chat in the AM and evening news and discussion of the day's events with his 'loved one.' It was too sweeteningly sick.

Vivian and Drakken made their way to the parking lot.

"So which one is yours?" Vivian asked amongst the family volkswagons littering the lot. Drakken pointed to his hover craft.

"Well, that's something new!" Vivian exclaimed, "So hopefully I'll see you on the team?"

"We'll see," Drakken smiled as he bid Dr. Porter goodbye and headed toward his escape. Finally he could head back to the lair.

Aside from the flying car's impressive speed, Drakken reached the lair quite late (the time difference may have been a factor). Tiredly, Drakken entered the main entrance, clearly exhausted from his nerve-wreaking, exciting and mildly annoying day. Shego was sitting on the couch in her green bathrobe and fuzzy green slippers, sipping tea and watching the evening news. "So Dr. D, how was life on the _legitimate _side?" Shego teased, eyes glued onto the flatscreen. Drakken sighed as he slumped down beside Shego.

"Eh...it was what it was?"

Shego quirked an eyebrow as she turned to face Drakken, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means it was somewhat impressive. I felt as giddy as a child in a candy store!" Drakken exclaimed.

"Uh huh, uh huh," Shego responded somewhat unconvinced, "then why the long face?"

"Because it was also mildly annoying," Drakken grumbled.

"I see, I see," Shego responded, "Actually I don't, care to elaborate?"

"It was interesting and all and then I caught up with Dr. Possible and his little posse and their snot-nosed ways and then I find out he makes a habit of bringing his brats to work...you remember those boys of his or whatever," Drakken dismissed with a wave of his hand. Shego groaned in reply. "Yeah, and Middleton in general seems to be full of goody-goody spirits and their ridiculously prevelent family-fun envrionment."

"Ugh," Shego responded.

"So what's on?" Drakken asked, changing the subject.

"Eh...not much, just the evening news...apparently pregnancy is on a rise."

"Great," Drakken murmured.

"At least we're doing our part and not adding to that lame statistic," Shego responded flatly, "By the way, your mother subsribed me to Pregnant Times magazine..."

"NRRGH! No kids, no way," Drakken grumbled, rubbing his temples.

Shego slipped off her fuzzy slippers and slowly rose from the couch. She positioned herself so she was directly in front of Drakken, knee in between his legs. He tiredly looked up at her. "While you were away at work," Shego purred, "I had a little fun myself. I bought something you might enjoy." Shego undid the tie to her robe and slowly opened the front, flashing Drakken. Immediately Drakken recieved a second wind of energy. Who wouldn't have? In front of him stood the most sensual creature he had ever laid eyes on. Apparently Shego treated herself to a skimpy, navy green, lace lingerie set. He could she her nipples, erect and somewhat visible through the lacy fabric and her bottom half, barely covered by a matching thong. He never understood their function, now that he thought about it. But now was not the time for thought, now was the time for action. Grinning, Drakken stood and placed his hands on Shego's hips.

"Is this going to be a new tradition?" Drakken teased, lowering his voice, dangerously and evilly low.

"Mmm," Shego moaned, "It'd be a nice little tradition, wouldn't it?"


	4. Thursday

**Open, Pop, Swallow**

**Disclaimer:** Please see first chapter. Thanks.

**Author's Note: **Dear awesome readers, I am so sorry for not updating. I came back from a long trip and then had a terrible case of writer's block. I tried going to the doctor, but apparently "writer's block" isn't actually a medical condition. What can you do? But in all seriousness, this chapter was really hard for me to write. And you know whom I blame? Shego! Yeah, that's right! Shego. I blame her fully. Her character is soooo resistant to change. I really want to keep her in character and I planned to make this chapter the fueling point or turning point for my plot. I went through so many different scenarios, and through all those plausible storylines, Shego rebelled. She just refused to fit into my story! Why must she be so damn stubborn! Anyway, I think I came with a solution. I'd appreciate it if you guys and gals tell me what you think.

And another quick apology, this story some select words that might be offensive; in other words I drop a couple of F-Bombs here and there and some people may find it a bit angsty, but I promise the next few chapters will be much more light-hearted. Scouts honor.

P.S. I've never been a scout or girl guide…sooooo….ONTO THE STORY!

**Thursday: Open, Pop, Swallow**

"What the fuck do you want?" Shego exclaimed; phone clumsily placed against her ear.

"Why Shego, wouldn't a 'hello, Shego speaking?' or 'hello, Lipsky residence' be more appropriate?"

"Not at 4 in the fucking morning, _Betty,_" Shego seethed. Drakken merely stirred beside her. Shego sighed angrily; it was times like this that Shego envied his ability to sleep through anything!

"I don't think that's any way to address the person responsible for your global pardon, now is it?" Betty, or Dr. Director, as she is better known sneered.

Shego growled, "So what? Now I'm supposed to be thrilled that you're calling at 4 in the, _might I repeat_, fucking morning!"

"Listen Shego, I'm not one for swearing and, by the way, its not becoming on you…although rarely anything is. But let's cut the bullshit," Dr. Director spoke, "why haven't you returned my calls?"

Shego snorted, "What are we best friends now or something? Because as far as I know I can't stand you!"

"Don't get smart with me," Betty growled, "this is an opportunity of a lifetime. You could be on the best team out there, kicking ass day and night."

"You call GJ the _best team out there_?" Shego scoffed. Drakken rolled onto his side and lazily draped his arm across Shego's side, Shego growled and threw it off. Drakken let out a snore in response.

"Well…how many times have we arrested you, the _almighty_ Shego?" Betty laughed.

Shego smirked despite her mood, "And how many times have I escaped?"

"Honestly, what the hell do you do all day? Play wife-y to Drew?" Betty jeered, "That's pretty pathetic Shego."

Shego snarled as anger completely washed away her fatigue. "Don't act like you know me."

"I work for Global Justice, honey," Betty smirked, "I know everything."

Shego grunted, "Betty, you and I both know that I can allude you anytime, any day. GJ is an over-glorified shit-hole run by a bunch of sissies."

"Sissies?" Betty inquired, "So you admit that a bunch of sissies can easily overtake you and your blue lovebird."

"Firstly, GJ _never_ arrestedme, you had to hire a _teenager_ to do that because your team is full of inadequate dumbbells. I mean what respected crime fighting organization hires some high school cheerleader to do their dirty work? And secondly, unless you're offering Drew something, don't you dare bring him up, got it?"

"Drew makes you touchy?" Betty teased.

Shego snarled, "I can understand you're a horny, unsatisfied middle-aged bitch getting nil in the fuck department, but from now on, my love life, or whatever the hell you think is going on between Drakken and me is going to stop…now."

"Well if it makes you happy-"

"What would make me _happy_," Shego gnarled, "would be if you refrain from giving me 4-in-the-morning calls! In fact, what would make me _happier_ would be if you never call me again."

"Well, luckily I'm not calling you to make you happy, Shego-dear. I'm calling to make my team happy, to do what I think is best for…you know… the world."

"Oh yeah, and what's that got to do with me, Betty-_dear_?" Shego sneered.

"Shego, I'm not stupid, and I know you're not a stupid woman," Betty replied, "You are a strong, smart, resourceful woman and basically you have the agility unseen in any known man or woman. We can use you, and we'd pay you well."

"Betty, I don't commit to anything or anyone…let alone GJ," Shego barked.

"Oh really?" Dr. Director teased.

Shego choked back her contempt, "I swear Betty if you don't shut-"

"Shego, can we rely on you?"

"Fuck no!"

Dr. Director sighed, "You don't need to commit, we just need you for a project."

"What happened to your precious little Kimmy? She not available?" Shego jibed.

"She's in college, honey. She's not sitting around home like others I know…so we had to call in 2nd best," Betty laughed.

"You and GJ can go to hell!" Shego snarled, ready to slam down the receiver.

"Calm down Shego, I was joking! Besides this isn't a project for Kim…"

"Oh yeah," Shego snorted, "how so?"

"Here's the low-down, _Shego_, we are undergoing an intense experiment and we're flying in some of the world's top geneticists for their input. There are gangs, tyrants, terrorists who would do anything for this information. We're not dealing with idiots…crime heads know something's going on down here, especially when we fly these scientists into our base. They'll do anything, Shego, anything for our information," Betty explained, "And that _sweetie, _is where you come in."

"Huh, really, how do you figure that?" Shego smirked.

"Because GJ is willing to pay you a good 11 figure amount for your work."

"I told you, I don't commit."

"Are you afraid of what your little crime friends will think of you?"

"I don't care what anyone thinks of me, least of all you."

"Besides, its for one day."

Shego snorted, "11 figures for one day? And tell me again why little Miss Kimmy isn't doing this, let alone for free?"

"I told you, this isn't something that's for her…we need someone more mature," Betty drawled, getting tired of their banter, "unless you don't think you can handle the job."

"Fuck you Betty."

"I take that as a yes," Betty smiled, "Oh and that 11 figure dollar amount assumes you start tonight…we'll send a plane-"

"If I choose to take your offer, you can bet your ass I won't be arriving on your terms."

"See you at 5 tonight…that is 5 here in New York, not your precious island."

"I don't take orders."

"Look forward to seeing you, Shego, really- it's been too long," Dr. Director smirked.

"Oh and Betty?" Shego added.

"Yes?"

"Don't call me at 4 in fucking morning." With that, Shego slammed down the receiver, kicked Drakken back to his side of the bed and like every other time, hogged the majority of the duvet.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Drakken yawned, stretching his arms out.

Shego growled as she gave Drakken a glare. Drakken flinched, he knew that look, '_don't ask, don't bother._' "What does it look like, I'm packing," Shego spoke through clenched teeth.

Drakken shot up in bed; sheets flung to the side in panic. Neither had left the other since the 'start' of their relationship. Last time Shego packed for something, she ended up in Greece, leaving him abandoned and alone in jail only to be abducted by an 8-foot tall monster-alien. Suddenly the '_don't ask, don't bother,' _motto no longer applied. "What? Why are you leaving? Where are you going?"

"What are you my mother?" Shego snapped, "What's with the questions?"

"Did I do something wrong? Maybe I said something?" Drakken panicked, hovering over her shoulder as she rummaged through her lingerie drawer. Suddenly Drakken was on his knees, "what is it? I can change. Don't leave me!"

"Dr. D!" Shego screamed, "Shut-up! I'm not leaving you, you idiot!"

Drakken let out a sigh, visibly relaxing, "So you're not leaving me?"

"Well if you keep interrogating me, I'll seriously consider it," Shego sneered, "Now get up, you look pathetic."

Drakken stood, smiling like an idiot. Gently he placed his arms around his lover and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. Shego couldn't help but smile, enjoying the attention. "Stop being so lame," she half-seriously whispered as her boss continued caressing her with feather-light kisses across her neck and collarbone.

"Can't you take a rest with the packing and have some fun with ol' Dr. D?" Drew teased, moving his hands to grope her breasts.

"Ugh…don't you have to get going?" Shego murmured.

"Ah…Middleton Science Institute can wait…" Drew groaned.

"Drakken," Shego sighed, "I have to pack…I gotta go to New York."

"What now?" Drakken panicked.

"Drakken…what's with the questions?" Shego snapped, turning around to glare at him, "What are we? Married?"

"Well, no it's just that-" Drakken stumbled, arm draped clumsily behind his head.

"It's just what?" Shego snarled.

Drakken blushed, eyes suddenly interested at the red carpeting, foot making circles, "Just curious is all…"

"Well don't be!" Shego snapped.

Drakken growled, "Nnargh, Shego! You're _my_ woman! Don't I have the right to question where you're going?"

"Firstly, I'm not _your _woman and secondly…argh…just whatever!" Shego yelled, green sparks emitting from her fists.

"Fine!" Drakken replied, not even noticing the green-warning sparks flying off her fists. Snapping around, Drakken stomped off to the direction of the washroom, "I'll see you when I see you!"

"Fine!" Shego cried out. Pissed off and annoyed, Shego continued packing.

* * *

Shego was changing. And as she drove about 50 miles over the speed limit, swerving dangerously around the main roads of New York, she decided she did not like it. Dr. Director knew how to piss her off, and suggesting that she was playing "wife-y to Drew" caused something in Shego to snap with Drakken; although their argument started with his endless questioning, Shego had a feeling anything he said or did would have set her off after her oh-so-lovely "chat" with Betty.

Anybody who ever had the fortune to meet Shego would never put the words wife and Shego together. They were not in _any way_ compatible. Shego savored her independence, having her own money, never needing to be accountable. And those who even _just_ met Shego probably would guess she wasn't a committed woman. Being in the villain business never left her any time for relationships, not that she wanted any, and when she did encounter a man that caught her eye and more importantly, made her loins soften, such an encounter would never last more than a one-night stand. She enjoyed that. She expected to be gloriously single for the rest of her fabulously sexy and devious life. But all that changed, half a year ago when she lost all her senses and gave into whatever feelings she had for her boss. Her boss, the incredibly _mad _man, Dr. Drakken. Now, rather than running away for a week for some relaxation, shopping and occasionally sex, she found herself wanting to run away with a certain blue-tinged scientist; relaxing with _him_, shopping with _him _(well more like forcing him to accompany her on her lavish shopping sprees while he complained like a school boy), and most excitingly having sex with _him_ and only him.

She wasn't stupid. She knew she loved that wonderful idiot. She was past denial. She'd already said the three words she couldn't remember telling anyone else. It was during one of their romps (she smirked thinking about how he pleasured her on his work table) that she uttered those dreadful words, 'I love you.' He'd said them to her before, twice to be exact. But she'd never dared return those words. After all, couldn't he figure out her feelings? He'd be pretty dense if he didn't figure it out after all the attention she had been showering him with. But, in the heat of their passion, she accidently uttered those words. He stopped his movement in and out of her when he heard them. Her eyes widened in horror. To her surprise he just smiled before continuing his lovemaking. He knew better than to make a big deal out of it. But in his head, boy was he ecstatic! Shego loved him. And while Shego, being an admirer of the male physique, found herself loving Drakken more and more, she soon found that her interest in other men dwindled incredibly. Shego found herself committed to a man she never imagined she would or could love.

But still! "Playing wife-y to Drew" was something she did not do! The thought made her want to vomit. She may be committed, but she was in no way a lovey-dovey housewife. After barely missing a few pedestrians (most of them jay-walking, anyway), she finally pulled into the headquarters of GJ. A young, dark man dressed in official GJ gear motioned for her to stop in front of the black iron gates accessing GJ's staff parking.

"ID." The man commanded.

Shego raised her sunglasses to look the man up and down, smirking, "I don't have ID."

The man stiffened, "Well then I can't let you through ma'am."

Shego scoffed, "Dr. Director is expecting me, she won't be happy if you don't let me through."

The man smiled, it wasn't the first time someone pulled this trick on him, "Oh, really," he drawled, "In that case, I'll just give the director herself a call."

"Be my guest," Shego smirked leaning against the leather of the driver's seat. After a couple of minutes the young man returned, seeming somewhat defeated, as he gave Shego access to staff parking.

"Alright go on in." Shego snorted in response, speeding off once the gates opened to let her in. And sure enough, there she was! _Dr. Director_ looking like a stick lodged itself up her ass. 'Just like I remember her,' Shego thought, drifting into a parking spot while almost hitting a terrified GJ official.

"Not notice the speed signs?" Dr. Director asked as Shego stepped out of her black convertible.

"They're nice guidelines, but I determine my own speed, thanks very much, "Shego replied.

"Well I'd appreciate it if you did follow them, " Betty growled, "I'd like to keep my staff alive, thank-you very much."

"I'm not here to argue with you, _Betty_," Shego snarled, "Apparently, I've got a job to do."

Betty smirked, " Yes, now if you'd follow me." Without another word they made their way through a maze of hallways before finding themselves standing in front a pair of oak doors. Betty opened the door to what looked like a fairly decent office; large oak desk, sleek red office chair, computer and all the works.

"Not bad," Shego whistled.

"Hmm," Betty replied taking a seat behind her desk. "Take a seat." She motioned to one of the red chairs in front of her desk. Shego unceremoniously fell into one of the chairs, draping her legs over the side and began filing her already perfectly manicured nails. Betty sighed, annoyance clearly audible. "Must you be so nonchalant?"

"Take me as I am," Shego replied blowing her nails. She brought her legs back to the ground and leaned in close to Betty, "or don't take me at all."

"How about we go over your mission's details, hmm?" Betty asked, unlocking one of her desk drawers and removing a stack of folders, labeled 'Case 1691, Confidential.' "Case 1691, also known as Project Power Mutagen. I can't go into too many details," she explained while pointing to the 'confidential' sign on the folder, "but this project begins tonight. As I mentioned we're flying in the most esteemed geneticists from all over the globe. We got our agents securing the outside of the building and the underground bunker where we're holding the first and probably most important meeting to commence the project. But we need another sector covered. And that's where we need you."

"If you think I'm going to cover the headquarter bathrooms while your so-called geneticists take a piss, you're sorely mistaken," Shego growled.

Betty smirked, "No, you're protecting our project's greatest treasure; your protecting our key to success. Our test subject."

"Doesn't sound too hard," Shego replied, leaning back in her chair.

"There are people wanting to know everything about this project and we cannot compromise the safety of our subject. When the meeting is over, you are to take our subject to the testing center where it will be presented to our team…and so begins our project."

"11 figure amount for this?" Shego questioned.

"We can lower the amount if your not satisfied," Betty absentmindedly replied, returning the folder to its drawer.

"Humph, you can't afford me for any less," Shego smirked.

"Now one more thing," Betty glared, "If we find out anything's been leaked to the public…I'll not only revoke your and Drakken's pardons, I'll also have a warrant for your heads. Got it? I have no problem giving out the word to annihilate the two of you."

"Is that a threat?" Shego challenged.

Betty smirked, "You bet your ass; now let's get you acquainted with your mission, shall we?"

* * *

Dr. Drakken sighed and played with his pen as Dr. Possible presented some ideas on the blackboard of the meeting room. It wasn't as though he was bored. No, Drakken was thinking about Shego. Damn that woman! What was her problem? He only wanted to get some this morning, only to have Shego freak out over a few questions. Now he felt guilty over something that he shouldn't. Hmm…maybe it was her time of the month. That woman was a monster when it came to her menstrual cycle; in fact, he took a vow of silence during her five-day 'woman-time'. After all, anything he said was not only wrong but also worthy of burning via her merciless hands of plasma. Wait…wait a minute! He could specifically remember being thrown across the kitchen for asking her if she wanted bacon with her eggs one morning recently! Yes, that was last week! Her cycle ended last week! It wasn't her period after all...damn it.

* * *

Betty's office walls had opened and led into another maze of hallways. While Shego acted unimpressed…she kind of was. She'd never admit it though, especially not to Betty. Her ego was already more inflated than Dr. D's was. They continued walking. As their journey progressed, the dark, dingy hallways she experienced earlier turned into metallic bright hallways that framed glass rooms with experiments being performed. Suddenly, Betty stopped at a metal doorway. Swiping her ID card the door opened.

The first thing Shego noticed was how bright and white the room was. The second thing she noticed was what appeared to be a plain white linen-covered basinet. _Wait…what the fuck? _Shego thought upon spotting the basinet. "Betty, this subject doesn't happen to be…"

"A baby?" Betty smirked, as they made there way to the crib. Sure enough, lying square in the middle of the basinet was a tiny baby.

Shego exploded, "You brought me here to babysit?"

"Well I guess you can put it that way…" Betty replied.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" Shego screamed, hands flaming with green plasma.

"Calm down," Betty sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "This baby is not just any baby, Shego. He's our test subject. He's the entire reason this project has come to be."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shego screamed, not noticing that her outburst caused the babe to awaken with a piercing cry.

"Take a look," Betty exclaimed, pointing back towards the basinet. Shego snapped around to see what the hell she was talking about. "Jonathon," Betty directed, "Come in here please." A tall, muscular man entered the room. "Please show Shego what happens if you happen to be in this _child's _range of fire?" Shego watched as Jonathon walked into the 'range of fire' only to be flung across the room.

Shego snapped back towards Betty. "So this kid has supersonic temper tantrums or something?"

"Shego…he's surprised us with more than just that. I figured you could handle whatever he threw at you. Hmm?" Betty smirked as Jonathon limped out of the room.

"What…uh…how old is this brat?" Shego stammered.

Betty smiled, "Our little boy is only a month old. Incredible, huh?"

Shego found herself embarrassingly speechless, "Where the hell did you find him? Space?"

Betty laughed, "Nah…we were informed about him from an orphanage in India. Apparently abandoned right at birth. His mother had no idea how to handle her 'special' child, thought he was some kind of bad omen or something."

"Shit…" Shego whispered, completely awe-struck.

"Could you imagine the endless possibilities, if we could just find the secrets of his powers? And of course, what would happen if they were placed in the 'wrong hands?'"

"So he's your test subject?" Shego questioned.

"Yes, we call him Akbar…it means powerful in Hindu. That's what the workers at the orphanage named him anyway. I think it's appropriate, don't you?"

"So you just want me to protect him?" Shego replied.

"Well and _care _for him before we present him to our panel of experts," Betty smirked.

"You mean babysit, you bitch," Shego spat.

"For 11 figures, not to shabby of a mission," Betty remarked.

"I'm insulted."

"You're greedy."

"Well that goes without saying," Shego snorted.

"Here," Betty said, handing Shego a pair of heavy-duty gloves.

"What are these for?" Shego sneered.

"Radio-active diaper changes," Betty laughed as she left the room.

* * *

"Drew, do you find something wrong with my idea?"

Drew perked up at hearing his name; he was about to stumble out an excuse and apologize until he realized that it was Dr. _bleh-shudder-barf _Possible addressing him. "Actually, I do. You see the derivative you used to factor in for the titanium's workability doesn't make sense for its purpose." Stunned, Dr. Possible turned back to his work and saw his mistake immediately.

Clearing his throat, Possible erased his work, "Well, it would have been helpful, Drew, if you pointed that out as I worked through the idea."

Drakken sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Hoped you'd figure it out on your own." Normally, Drew would've basked in his brilliance, especially when it outwitted Dr. _I'm-so-wonderful _Possible, however, he found himself completely out of energy or will; Shego plagued his mind. Damn that woman and her power over his every emotion. He was not amused.

* * *

Shego peered into the crib apprehensively. The child stopped screaming shortly after Dr. Director left the room. She hated children. Despised children. They were loud, messy, selfish and completely useless. How the hell did she end up with this shitty job? Never, in a million years, would she have agreed to do such a "mission" for this sorry excuse of an organization.

"Excuse me," a voice spoke, causing Shego to jump and take a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" Shego growled.

Holding his hands up in defense, the man laughed, "My names James Marshall, I'm one of the nurses looking after Akbar. I'm here to start an IV on him."

"What? IV? Why?" Shego asked suspiciously.

"Well, they want to administer some narcotics before testing. You think it'd be ethical to carry out all those tests on him without at least some morphine? He may be a super-baby, but he isn't impervious to pain…trust me on that one."

"Well, I guess, whatever," Shego said relaxing back into a regular stance. The nurse remained standing, apparently waiting for Shego to do something. "_What?_" Shego snarled, causing the nurse to gulp.

"Well, it'd be easier to get an IV if you hold him for me…babies tend to squirm," James pathetically answered.

"Ugh, fine," Shego rolled her eyes. This was not her specialty. She did not want to be here. She wondered if anyone would notice her slip out. However, the thought of the 11-figure paycheck quickly changed her mind. Sighing, Shego walked back to the infant gazing peacefully at the ceiling and put her hand behind his fragile neck and underneath his knees. Was this how you hold a baby? Shego thought as she awkwardly walked to a chair near the nurse. She knew that she had to support the baby's neck; after all, she did remember her mother schooling her on baby etiquette when her twin brothers were born. But, it was so long since she's even seen a baby.

Shifting uncomfortably in the chair, Shego attempted to steal a quick glance at the infant. He had large, beautiful dark eyes that penetrated deep into her green ones. His tiny fingers grasped Shego's blouse, possibly looking to be fed. Shego almost gagged, realizing that when the infant wasn't driving her insane with his crying, he was kind of…_shudder_…cute. _Great, _Shego thought sarcastically, _I'm getting soft. _And 'getting soft' was what Shego feared the most. She worked so hard to build up her badass reputation; she just could _not_ throw all that hard-earned work away.

"Are you waiting for the baby to do it himself, or are you just slow?" Shego sneered annoyed at how long the nurse was taking.

"Sorry," the nurse mumbled as he looked for a vein on the baby's tiny foot. "Okay, on three..."

Shego snorted, _finally_!

"One…"

The baby's gaze continued to focus on Shego. As Shego glanced down at him, she could have sworn his eyes begged her to stop his impending trauma.

"Two…"

His tiny fingers gripped tighter against Shego's bosom and Shego realized that this child probably had super-strength on his list of super powers. He continued to look up at Shego, silently, and with trust? Shego wasn't sure.

"Three…" The nurse said as he aimed the needle.

"Stop!" Shego cried out, kicking the nurse roughly onto his bottom.

"What the hell?" James replied, a blush slowly spreading across his cheekbones.

_Stop? _Shego screamed inwardly, _did I just tell him to stop? What is wrong with me? _ "What?" Shego growled.

"What do you mean, "What?" Why'd you stop me?"

"I…I…" Shego stammered. Beneath her, she could have sworn the infant snuggled closer to her. "Ugh…I just…just shut up and do your job."

The nurse snorted, opting out of counting down, quickly taking a hold of the child's foot and inserting the needle. It took maybe half a second for the infant to register what had just happened. As James was almost finished securing the needle, Akbar let out a piercing scream. As expected, the nurse went flying towards the other side of the room. Akbar's forceful cries continued to bombard James. "Shut him up, damn it!" James managed to scream out as Shego looked on in sheer shock.

Shego shook her head and looked down at the angry child. She looked back up at James, "How?" Shego replied.

"I don't know!" James screamed, grabbing onto a pipeline for support.

"And you think I do?" Shego yelled.

"Just do something!" The nurse cried out. Shego snorted, nobody raised his or her voice to her. Regardless, Shego stood up from the chair and started bouncing the child in her arms. Surprisingly (at least to Shego anyway), Akbar's crying diminished from a gut-wrenching scream to a slight whimper to an occasional coo, to finally…silence. "What the hell is wrong with that demon child?" James yelled, limping towards Shego.

"Oh I don't know," Shego snorted, "Maybe you just stabbed it in the foot with a monster needle…"

"Oh please, it was only a 24 gauge needle," James glared at the sleeping form in Shego's arms.

Shego rolled her eyes, "Really, you expected a one month old baby to be completely still and quiet after that?"

"Whatever," James murmured as he limped his way out the room.

"Pussy," Shego murmured. Shego was impressed with what had just happened. In fact, she found it slightly amusing, a tiny, innocent child lifting a fully-grown man into the air and against the opposite wall with nothing but his horrid screech. "Drakken will never believe this," Shego snickered. The infant sighed and snuggled closer to his source of warmth.

* * *

Somewhere along the line, Shego had fallen asleep. It wasn't too shabby of a mission after all. Although, she would've preferred actually _kicking_ someone's ass than cradling an infant…but whatever, she was being paid 11 figures for this, damn it! For how long she and the baby had been out, she had no idea. Timidly, James, the male nurse from earlier, limped back into the cell.

"Back for more?" Shego teased.

"I have to give him his morphine," James mumbled. "Dr. Director told me they want him in the operating theatre in a half hour."

"They're operating on him?" Shego inquired, "Why?"

"Well, its obvious isn't it? Exploratory surgery, tissue sampling, bone marrow extraction…a whole schwack of procedures; all the geneticists are going to be present, I'll be assisting."

"Well whoop-tee-do for you," Shego sneered.

"You know, you're not the most pleasant woman in the world are you?"

"Do you want to die tonight?" Shego growled.

"Whoa, calm down, I mean…you can't be all that bad…I mean I've never seen the kid as relaxed as he has been in the last two hours with you," James stammered, "Anyway, I got to go get ready for the procedure. Betty said she'll come back and guide you to the operating theatre in about half hour and then you're off the hook, cool?"

Shego glared at the imbecile. It seemed appropriate.

"Okaaay," James drawled, "I'll take that as my cue to leave."

And then it hit her, like a ton of bricks. She finally realized why they came to her instead of Kimmy. After all, Kimmy would've been the better choice for this job. And she would of done it for free, damn it, not to mention with probably a little more love and care than Shego could ever hope to offer. But there was NO way Kimmy would agree to what was going on here. What GJ was doing was purely immoral. Using a human being, let alone a baby, as a test subject? Apparently, evil lies in everyone, even among the 'heroes.' GJ was a perfect example of that.

And who better to offer the job to then to a cold-hearted ex-villain? After all, its not like it should bother Shego, let alone make her feel _obliged_ to inform anybody about the horrors in GJ. She did worse in her past, didn't she? She wasn't supposed to care. And yet, why did it bother her? For God's sake, WHY DID IT BOTHER HER?

"You're losing your mind, Shego," Shego whispered to herself, as reality set in. GJ needed a cold-hearted person to do this, to keep it all a secret. Evidently, she wasn't _completely _cold-hearted. "Fuck, I'm going soft." Shego stared at the infant asleep in her arms. He really meant nothing to her. He was just a useless baby. So what was the deal? It wasn't her business what happened to him after today.

"Damn, what the hell _will_ happen to you after today?" Shego asked. She could imagine more surgeries, more tests, more pain, more observations. They wanted to unlock the secrets to his power and they probably all claimed it would be for the betterment of the world. Bullshit! Shego wasn't Kimmy. She wasn't naive. Shego always knew that GJ was an institute only cloaked in the veil of human rights and crime fighting. GJ was no different than any other power hungry organization. And unfortunately, this baby, this freak of nature, was their new play toy.

"A freak like me," Shego whispered, subconsciously tracing her finger gently over the child's face. "_You_ just can't fight them off."

He seemed so peaceful, just sleeping there. She found herself feeling relaxed holding this child, feeling him breath in and out. Who would've thought? It was kind of…nice. It wasn't like she had to admit it out loud or anything. "It's our little secret," Shego grinned.

* * *

"Shego?"

Had thirty minutes really gone by that quickly? Shego pulled herself out of the trance the child had put her in and found herself staring at Betty. "Shego, come, the doctors are ready to see him now."

'He's not my problem,' Shego thought as she looked back down at the stirring baby. 'After today, I go on with my life.' Shego nodded and picked up the baby, following Betty out the door.

It wasn't long before they reached the operating theatre.

"Actually, Darcy, I think it would be interesting to see exactly how his immune system works. We could always introduce his blood to a strain of staphylococcus virus and observe exactly how his body would respond," a plump older man spoke to another, albeit thinner, elderly gentleman.

"It would certainly prove interesting!" The other man exclaimed.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Dr. Director smiled, interrupting the two men, "I'd like to introduce to you our subject, Akbar." The two men turned their attention to the infant, now fully awake and content in Shego's arms.

"Wonderful, wonderful, I'm absolutely delighted to get started!" The plump one exclaimed.

"Such a fantastic specimen, so absolutely mind-boggling," the thin one stated, clearly mesmerized by the child.

"Well gentlemen, we can't get started until we get this little one inside the theatre," a woman in light green scrubs interrupted. Smiling the woman gestured to take the child from Shego's arms. Shego hesitated. The woman frowned.

"Something wrong, Shego?" Dr. Director asked, somewhat surprised by Shego's response.

Shego snarled, "Nothing, Betty. Here," she said handing the baby to the woman, "take _it_." And just like that the men discussing the babe, the woman and the baby were gone and with it, her responsibility. It was just Betty and herself, outside the operating theatre.

And there it was, a cry. They were probably prodding him with some sort of medical gadget, or whatever. 'I don't care,' Shego thought. 'He's not my responsibility. He's just a useless baby.'

"So, I guess you're done here. If you follow me I'll give you your _reward_," Betty smirked.

"You should've gotten Kimmy to do this shitty job," Shego glared.

Betty sighed, "I told you Shego, she's in college now and-"

"Bullshit, Betty," Shego sneered, "I know what you guys are doing here is illegal."

Dr. Director stiffened, "Shego you agreed to confidentiality."

"It's unethical."

Betty laughed, "You? Lecture me on ethics? Did you forget that you were once wanted in 11 different countries Shego? So don't start rambling on about ethics! If it weren't for me, you'd be in jail for the rest of your pathetic life!"

"Don't act all superior, _Betty_. You're just as bad as me and you know it."

"You know what? Let's just go get you the money and you can leave. Don't worry I won't bother you again," Betty replied.

"He will escape and he _will_ resent you…eventually. You know that right?"

"What's it to you?" Betty snapped.

"I think Kim would be interested to know what's going on here," Shego threatened.

"You want me to revoke yours _and _Drakken's pardons?" Betty countered.

"I'm not scared of you."

"You're selfish, Shego. You may not care about what I can do to your pardon, but what about Drakken? You'd really ruin it for him?"

"Fuck you."

"Shego, I promised you compensation for your time," Betty stated, "And I've got it waiting for you. Your time here is done. Thanks for your help."

"I don't want your money."

"Fine," Betty shrugged, "I'm not forcing you to take it."

"Keep it, buy that kid a rattle or something. He'll need something to play with other than needles and test tube vials. Maybe you can use the cash to hire him a psychiatrist or something, to keep him from becoming some kind of monster. Sleep well, Betty."

* * *

Dating Dr. Drakken had its perks. He often had some interesting gadgets lying around the lair and one of them happened to be a microscopic microphone that one could place like a sticker on their skin. It was so small that almost any device known to the world couldn't detect it. Drakken had created it originally, back when his main goal was to take over the world. He had thought it would be useful when trying to steal some sort of government plans. They never actually used it, like most of his other gadgets in the lair, but it was there.

Now, while Shego had agreed to behave herself after the GJ ceremony, if only for Drakken's sake rather than her own, she thought it wouldn't hurt to have that piece of technology on her. Someday, Drakken may decide the 'good' life wasn't working out. In fact, someday, he may want to go back to taking over the world. Certainly, if that were to happen, their access to top-secret places like the Middleton Institute of Science and GJ Headquarters would be limited. So why not take advantage of the information held within those confines while they had access to it?

Dr. Director may have pardoned the two villains six months ago, and taken all the credit but the world seemed to have extended their pardons as well. They were virtually celebrities now! And the world had a cautionary love for the ex-villains. They seemed to have all but forgotten the 'silly' atrocities the duo had committed over the years. But would they be so forgiving towards Betty and GJ after this little piece of information was leaked into the media? Shego laughed to herself as she thought of the aftermath.

Yes, she decided to break whatever confidentiality she agreed to. She was not scared of GJ and their 'power'. Not with the world still so grateful after what the two did for them.

"Hello? I take it you're the editor of the New York Times?" Shego spoke while holding her cell phone in between her ear and shoulder, "Yes, well sorry to call you so late, but I'm in town and thought you might be interested in a story." Ah revenge, how deliciously sweet!

* * *

"Hey Doc," Shego sighed as she walked into the lair, lazily throwing herself into Drakken's lap, "What's shakin'?"

"Does this mean you're not mad?" Drakken asked, suspiciously eyeing Shego.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Well, I-you-um…I thought," Drakken stumbled, clearly confused over Shego's change in mood.

Shego chuckled, pinching Drakken's cheek, "Don't think, you'll hurt yourself."

"_We now bring you breaking news from outside GJ headquarters in New York. Here's Susan Ling with the story-"_

"Whatcha watching?" Shego questioned snuggling closer to Drakken.

Drakken glanced down at the raven haired beauty, still somewhat suspicious, she was never this 'cuddly' unless she really wanted something that only he could provide her (which was, needless to say, rare) or if she was under the influence of some mood-altering device. Drakken choose not to dwell on that. "Just the news."

"Hmm," Shego smirked, "turn it up…"

Drakken raised on eyebrow, "Okay…"

"_Well Jackie, we just found some disturbing information regarding the inner workings of GJ. Apparently, earlier this evening, the New York Times received tips on a top-secret mission taking place that really questions the integrity of this organization…"_

"_Susan, can you tell us exactly what that top-secret mission was?"_

"_Unfortunately, there haven't been too many details released, what we do know is that there has been some questionable testing undertaken, apparently on an orphaned infant."_

"_Was there any indication what the testing was for?"_

"_Like I said, details are sketchy, even the New York Times wasn't given the full details. What we do know is that the FBI, CIA and the government are investing the claims."_

"_Where is the child now?"_

"_It's rumored that the child is temporarily in the care of former teen hero Kim Possible. She was spotted on the scene earlier this evening as investigations took place."_

"Um…Shego?" Drakken asked.

"Hmm?" Shego replied placing her face in the nape of Drakken's neck.

"You didn't happen to already know about all this, did you?" Drakken inquired.

Shego lifted her face to look at her lover, "Well, I might've known _something_."

"Oh."

"Call me spiteful, but I thought it'd be fun to sabotage GJ," Shego smirked.

"What?"

"I thought the story needed to be broke," Shego replied nonchalantly, "I thought maybe I'd show the world exactly what GJ was capable of. We're not the only _bad guys _out there."

"But SHEGO!"

"Calm down Drakken," Shego sighed, "I couldn't just let them continue doing what they were doing. It was…wrong."

Drakken smirked, "Aw…have you gone 'good'? Maybe you were meant to be a hero all along?" Suddenly Drakken found himself pinned on the floor underneath a seething Shego, one arm keeping a tight handle on his collar while the other high above her head, ignited with green flames.

"What did you just say?"

"Um…" Drakken stammered, sweating buckets, "that you're one dangerous, devious, sexy queen of evil?"

Much to Drakken's relief Shego loosened his collar and smirked, "That's better, and by the way," she said as she leaned closer to his face, "I needed to put Betty in her damn place."

"That's my Shego," Drakken smiled.

Shego lowered her gaze as she brought her lips roughly against his. "Now, I had a stressful day at work and I need a really good fuck. Can you help me out?"

"Oh…um…of course," Drakken faltered.

"Good," Shego purred getting off her boss, "now go get some candles, oil and bubble bath and fill up the tub. I'll go get the champagne."

"Right, right, of course," Drakken, sputtered, practically running towards the master bathroom.

Just as Shego turned to get the champagne the cursed phone rang. "If that's Betty, I swear I'll KILL HER!" Shego growled. Violently, Shego ripped the phone of its hook. "Who the HELL is this?"

"Whoa, angry much?"

Shego recoiled from the phone, somewhat confused, "Who is this?"

"Don't tell me you forgot me already, Shego!"

"Kim?"

"The one and only!"

"Oh I am soooo not in the mood right not, Princess," Shego grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I just thought you might want to know that Akbar is doing well."

"You really think I give a shit?" Shego replied.

"Don't act like you don't care Shego," Kim teased.

"Whatever, listen it was nice catching up but-"

"You know, for a selfish, cranky woman, you're actually surprisingly…nice."

"What?"

"Deny it all you want, Shego, but I saw it all on tape."

Shego practically bite the phone in anger, "Saw what?"

"Your little babysitting expedition. Didn't realize you were on surveillance? You know, you'd make a half-decent mommy," Kim laughed.

"Go to hell, Kimmy. By the way, how'd you get this number? You know what, I don't care. Just don't call me again, got it?" Shego snapped.

Kim sighed on the other line, "Fine. Just wanted to give you an update and I guess…I don't know…tell you that you impressed me. Anyway, have a good night."

"Ugh…great, take care, or don't," Shego sighed ready to put an end to this embarrassing conversation, "Oh and Kimmy?"

"Yeah?"

"He likes it if you bounce him up and down as you walk around. Might be useful."

"Good night Shego."

And so ended that.

"SHEGO!" Drakken cried out from the master bathroom, "Are you coming in or not?" Shego shook her head; Drakken was so impatient when he was about the 'get some.' Come to think of it, so was she. And right now, she just wanted to relax, indulge and spend the night in the arms of her lover and make mad, crazy love. With that thought in mind, Shego tore the phone from the wall and incinerated it into a millions pieces of dust.

* * *

Well that was one long ass chapter, wasn't it? Sorry 'bout that! So was Shego somewhat in character? Did I butcher this chapter? Did I confuse you guys? Let me know! I love your feedback and critiques. It feeds my need to continue…otherwise I loose steam. So like I said, let me know what you fabulous folks think!

Lots of love,

Love-of-all-Things


End file.
